Minx
by 10thandrose
Summary: Josef meets a girl whose voice draws him in. Will he be able to resist the call of a Siren. Does he really want to? Josef/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**"Stay" is courtesy of Sugarland off their 2007 release 'Enjoy the Ride'**

Josef got the gist of the voicemail. A very lucrative deal had just gone sour. It wasn't as if he needed the money, but he did take great pride in his corporation, and because of this it would take a hit. He needed to get some air.  
He had walked about 3 blocks when the gentle strains of jazz drew him to a small bar. He made himself comfortable in a back corner table and given the waitress a subtle suggestion to bring his cognac and not return to pester him.  
A few moments later, he was disappointed as the song ended. It was at this point a young woman stepped up to the stage, and she stood behind an old fashioned microphone. Wearing a blue chiffon dress that ended a bit below her knees, her amber hair was in loose waves down her back, and her blue eyes smoldered.  
The music that began to resonate was all acoustic, but Josef hadn't even noticed the guitar player.

_I've been sitting her staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying  
What do I have to do to make you see She can't love you like me  
Why don't you stay I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, why don't you stay.  
_  
It was during the last line that he felt her staring at him under her fringe of eyelashes. Then her eyes immediately went back to surveying the room. It seemed to Josef this performance was mostly for him.

_I can't take it any longer My will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best Why does she get the best of you?_

_So the next time you find You want to leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way Why don't you stay_

Unknown to the singer or the patrons of the bar, a shadowy figure moved toward the stage. Josef was unsure why he cared but he was unwilling to allow this man to harm the siren in the blue dress. He moved quickly to her. As she began her descent toward the floor, Josef swept in. He reached for her hand and easily twirled her toward the dance floor. She hummed to the song, "Baby Come Back," that was playing.  
Her eyes were slightly dazed as he whispered, "The man in grey, do you know him?" He quickly turned them on the dance floor so she could see toward the man.  
"I've never seen him before in my life," she whispered low and throaty.  
He knew she was frightened, but he also knew that she wasn't lying when she said she'd never met the man in grey. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked without thinking.  
She looked a bit incredulous, "No offense, but you don't know me, why so interested?"  
"Well," he smirked, "if that man harms you, you won't be here to sing again, and that would kill my day. Then I'd have to kill him and I'm really busy these days."  
She laughed out loud. "Well I'll give you that you're funny. I guess you'd have to be to wear a mint green shirt," she smirked.  
"Hey, I happen to like this shirt, it brings out my blue eyes," he said pretending to be offended.  
"And, modest too." As she gazed away from his face, she realized that they had danced right out of the bar. _Wow,_ she thought guardedly, _I guess you really could lose yourself in those eyes._  
He rearranged himself so that she was holding on to the bend of his elbow, "It's easier to walk like this, you really should let me lead you know," he smiled, "I've been dancing for a long time."  
"I bet I've got you beat, I was dancing when I was 2 and a half. Mom was a ballerina. I'm a real disappointment," she grinned.  
"Nope, I've still been dancing longer," he retorted.  
"Since you were what? in the womb?" she joked.  
"Practically, besides I'm a lot older than you are."  
"Yeah, cause 2-5 years makes such a difference."  
He raised one eyebrow and replied, "That would make you between 22-25."  
She winked and he wondered why.  
"Allow me," he said opening her door, as he opened his own door and got in, she said, "Nice car."  
"Thanks, I like it. Now where to?"  
"1203 Atlasta. You know, I must be awfully trusting. I don't even know your name."  
"Either that or I have a very honest face."  
Again she laughed, "no I'm trusting... maybe too trusting," she looked at him sideways in mock suspicion. "I do have one question though, what's the worst pick up line anyone has ever used on you?"  
He looked at her in confusion, "Girls don't really try to use pick up lines on me."  
"No I guess not," she said thoughtfully, "you are rather imposing."  
"That or I don't get out enough. I must know, why do you ask?"  
"I just happen to be a connoisseur of pick up lines. Drunk people are hilarious."  
"Really, what's the worst you've ever heard?"  
"To myself or someone else?" "Yourself."  
"Can I check you for ticks?"  
He laughed hysterically, "what the hell?"  
"It's a country song, and when Brad Paisley says it, it's pretty sexy in an aweshucks sort of way, but this guy was no Brad Paisley," she said smirking.  
She smiled at his continued laughter. "You were going to ask me something."  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
"You had that look."  
Amazed that she could read him so effortlessly, he asked the question puzzling him, "Why did you wink when I said you were between 22 and 25?"  
She chuckled, "it's a backwards way of getting you to say how old you are, if I say 2 to 5 years, a person will automatically use that frame of reference for their response. If they don't respond, I got nothing but, it works a lot. Like in your case, I can guess with moderate accuracy that you are 27."  
"You're slick, Minx."  
"Thank you. Minx?" she asked.  
_God, this generation has no concept of the English language,_ he grumbled to himself. "Minx, he said, a woman with gumption. I would have told you outright."  
"It looks like we're here," he said getting out of the car to open her door. As he helped her out of the car, he said, "One more question, can I see you again?"  
She blushed shyly, "you know where I live." With that, she squeezed his hand and walked up the steps, as she let herself in, she smiled at him once more.  
He shook himself mentally, he had not moved from the spot where she had left him. As he walked back to the car he realized that besides her address, he knew nothing about her. He smiled, and dialed Riley. This wouldn't even cause him to break a sweat.  
"Hey, Riley, I need you to find someone for me. She lives at 1203 Atlasta here in LA and she's about 23 years old."

* * *

"Hey, Josef, this is Riley. You're girl is 24 actually, and she owns a jazz club in town, Frankie Blues. Apparently named after Sinatra. She has lived in LA for 4 years, before that, she lived with her dad in a tiny one horse town in Texas after her dad and mom split. Her mom lived in NY, as a prima ballerina, she's now an administrator at Juilliard. Her father is an elementary school principal, he still lives in Texas. If you want more details, give me a buzz."

_I swear to God, how does he forget to tell me her name? If he wasn't so brilliant I'd snap his neck. Okay, maybe that's a bit harsh_, Josef thoughtfully licked his fangs. _Dinner time_, he smiled wickedly.

After Josef had a bite, he called Riley. "Yeah, Riles, could you let me know her name and maybe her phone number. I swear, I thought the Patriot Act would do you such a favor."

_That Minx is trouble_, he thought to himself smiling.

Meanwhile, his Minx, was also deep in thought. She had considered going back to Blues but, she figured if Dmitry's goons were there, a hot bath sounded much better. After lounging in the tub, she curled up with a glass of wine and her computer. She organized the financial records of Blues, but her mind kept wondering back to the knight in the black Benz. She wondered vaguely if she'd ever see him again. _Well, he had to hear me sing, that's probably a no,_ she thought self deprecatingly.

* * *

The next night, she was talking to the bartender before the 10 o'clock rush, when someone put their hands over her eyes. The person in question leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You aren't singing tonight, are you?"

**Muahahahahaha! cough. BTW: I don't actually have a name for my OC. The chapters I have written Josef just refers to her as Minx. So if anyone has a good idea for a name let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Show is CBS's and song is Sugarland. (that was a nice alliteration.)**

She panicked a bit, but Josef feeling her heart race let go of her face and used her shoulders to pull her around to face him. "Well are you?" he asked.  
"No, they let me sing on Thursdays that's about as much torture as they can stand," she smirked.  
"You're crazy, you have a great voice, very Julie London. But since you are not otherwise engaged, would you like to come with me?"  
"I'll bite, what was that, besides cryptic? Come where?" she asked.  
He laughed a bit at that comment. "It's a surprise."

They walked to the car, and he opened the door for her. Looking in his eyes, she said, "Surprise, huh? What if I said I don't like surprises?"

"Easy," he said. "I'd know you were lying." At her disbelieving look, he shrugged, "I can read people, and you, my dear Minx, wear your emotions plainly on your face." _It also helps,_ he thought, _that your heart is racing excitedly, and your blood pressure is rising._ He smiled to himself, "Don't worry. We're just going where I go when I want to think."

After about twenty minutes on the 405 going much faster than she would have preferred, Josef threw the car in park. She looked up surprised. She'd been distracted by the conversation and they were suddenly at their destination. She inhaled the smell of salt. They were parked on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She hadn't seen the stars so bright since she was in Texas. 

"Wow," she said finally. 

"Sometimes I feel like this is the last spot in the world where there is silence," he said honestly.

"Then why did you ruin it by bringing me here?" she asked jokingly, strangely comfortable with how close they were in the comfortable confines of the car.

"Well, I wanted you to see it. I know the pace of LA is hard on you," he said. He gently traced the lavender lines under her eyes, "It makes you restless."

At his words and his intimate perusal of her eyes, she dropped his gaze. "And, here I thought it was because I close down the bars," she said lightly.

He turned on the radio and moved so quickly that she hadn't even noticed he had opened her door. Pulling her into his arms, he shut the door. As "Cry Me A River" came on the stereo, he began, "This is- "

"Julie London. I know," she whispered. They swayed softly in the warm darkness. One song after the other, they danced until the sky turned rose with sunrise. 

He looked wistfully at the sunrise, and said, "Well, we lost track of time, now didn't we?"

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder after they were seated once again in his car. 

As they reached the door of her apartment, she said, "I guess you need to get back to, well wherever it is that wealthy, desirable men go to, huh?" 

Laughing at her assessment, he said, "Yes, they call it the office."

She looked at his lips wistfully, and dropped his gaze. Reaching for the doorknob, she gathered her nerve and looked at him once more. Tilting her head to the side she bit her lip, that was enough of an invitation for Josef. He leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss that gathered a bit of steam after a moment. Pulling away breathless, she said, "See you soon." She gave him a wink as she closed the door. 

Josef gathered his wits and drove to the office. "I need to put myself on ice."

_They say in this town, the stars stay up all night  
__Well, I don't know, can't see 'em for the glow of the neon lights  
__And it's a long way from here, to the place where the home fires burn  
__It's two thousand miles and one left turn  
_-Sugarland (Twice the Speed of Life, 2006)

**A/N: So the finalists, submitted by reviewers, for Minx's name are:**

**Amiah  
****Isadora  
****Cheyenne  
****Savannah  
****Reva  
****Billie**

**You guys let me know which you prefer. : ) Whichever gets the most 'votes' is what I'll go with. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. blah blah blah. The name race was a TIE! So her name is Amiah Savannah Harris. She goes by Savannah, but Josef will call her Minx or Amiah, because he's stubborn. She's okay with it though, because he's sexy. :)**

The next week, she met her hacker friend Billie (**A/N: SouthernButterfly suggested this name for Minx, but I love it for this character. Thanks SouthernButterfly.**) for coffee. Sitting in a secluded corner, they began discussing the reason for this impromptu meeting, Josef of course.

"So he does what?" she asked Billie.

"Apparently he's Donald Trump with better hair. Lots of money, varied interests, stocks, real estate, venture capital. He's also a bit elusive. It doesn't sound like a lot of information, but if I wasn't so good, you'd have never been able to find out that much," Billie chuckled, her green eyes bright with mirth.

"Thanks, B. I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah, your first born, your eternal gratitude, a lifetime of service, shall I continue?" Billie replied.

"No, I think I get the picture," she laughed

"Now the real question is why he's elusive, and why are you so interested?" Billie asked intuitively. "Unless it's just wanton lust, in which case, do tell."

"Can I get back to you on that? I don't think I've ever felt so drawn to anyone, and I haven't the faintest idea why. Except for his eyes..." Savannah began. They talked like school girls with crushes for another hour before hugging goodbye and Billie forcing Savannah to promise to call if anything exciting happened with one Mr. Konstan.

**Later that day**

"Josef?"  
"Hey, Minx. How did you get this number?" Josef asked surprised.

"I've got friends in low places who happen to thank god every day for the Patriot act," she laughed. "I was wondering if you have any plans tonight," she asked shyly. "If not do you want to go to a movie with me?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up. Half an hour?" he asked.

"I'll be ready."

He broke every traffic law in existence and got there in 15 minutes. Chuckling to himself, he walked up the steps, and listened. He heard her moving around and singing to the last strains of Michael Buble's "Save the Last Dance for Me," and continued singing with the next song, Frank Sinatra's "Dream." He knocked twice.

She opened the door surprised. "You may as well sit. I can't even find my shoes."

"Isn't that normal? Don't you Texas girls prefer to be barefoot?" he smirked.

"Generally," she admitted. "But not walking around LA."

"So what did you want to see?" he asked.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for?"

"Lots of blood," he mumbled to himself.

"Really," she said peaking around the corner, "I never pegged you for the horror film type."

"Well, no actually, but I like a good psychological thriller, and the gore usually goes with it," he replied covering his quip quickly.

"Well, you can pick the movie, then. I'm a little indecisive," she admitted.

"You're a woman," he muttered.

"Hey, no 'us'/'them' rhetoric allowed," she admonished.

Finally seated awaiting the start of the movie, she turned to look at him, "This is nice. So normal. I don't usually do normal."

"That's funny," he replied deadpan, "me either."

She easily reached for his hand, and he felt a little like a teenager on his first date. _I don't date,_ he thought smirking, _I feed, but this, this is definitely a date_. He smiled at her in the dark.

As he drove her home, she stifled a yawn, and Josef pretended not to notice that she continued to hold his hand even as she nodded off to sleep.

**The next chapter will probably pick up where this one left off, rather than skipping a larger increment of time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah**

Extricating her from the car, was no problem.

Carrying her to the house was no problem. _Though she does smell as sweet as sin_, he mused.

Jumping through an open window on the second floor was no problem. He actually did that for fun, her keys were in her purse, _but where's the fun in that_, he smirked.

But laying her on her bed, covered in chocolate and coral blankets, letting go of her, that was the hard part.

He smoothed the hair off her forehead. He knew that a gentleman would leave,_ but I've never been accused of being a gentleman_, he grinned. With that thought in his mind, he laid next to her.

He almost dozed himself, so accustomed to the gentle lullaby of her heart beating, but he kept himself awake, if only to look at her. She was captivating. The way the moonlight danced off her hair, the color of life in her cheeks. He scooted closer, keeping the blankets between them, _I may not be a gentleman, but I'm not a rake either_, he thought.

She stirred as he touched her cheek, and he pulled back slightly.

"Don't stop. It's nice," she murmured before snuggling closer to him. As she sighed, he relaxed against her.

His cold skin forced her to wake even through the blankets.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to ruin our nice, normal date by falling asleep. You didn't have to stay, I'd have understood."

"Would you rather I go?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said quickly, "But I know you're a man about town. I'm sure you have better things to do..."

At that moment, he silenced her ridiculous statement with his kiss. "Amiah," he whispered in the sexiest voice she'd ever heard. "Are you really unaware of the affect you have on me?"

When she said nothing, he again whispered, "Amiah."

She shivered at his intimate use of her given name.

"Josef, don't," she beseeched him quietly.

"Don't what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't be so perfect. It makes it harder for me," she said sadly.

"I'm just trying to keep up with your example," he said before kissing her breathless.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and as she sighed, he wanted desperately to forget the reasons why he should slow down. But more of a gentleman than he'd ever admit, he slowly pulled away.

Ironic to the bitter end, he left one searing kiss on her neck. "Goodnight, Amiah. I'll call you tomorrow evening."

He was gone before she realized.

* * *

Later that day, she made good on her promise to Billie.

"Hey B! I have gossip the likes of which this town has never seen!"

"Really? About Josef; it better be juicy, Savannah," Billie replied.

"I don't know, how about making out in bed? I don't know, is that juicy?" Savannah replied jokingly.

"Just making out? Or really making out?" Billie asked.

"By that you mean, clothes on or off?"

"Of course!"

"Clothes on. A lot of mouth kissing but the good part was right before he left. He left one lingering kiss on my neck. Burning somehow into my consciousness. I am more aware of the feeling of that kiss than anything else I've ever felt," she sighed.

"Wow that's pretty hot. Talk about 'A Kiss to Build a Dream on.'"

"I know right," Savannah said wistfully.

"So are you going to call him or should I?" Billie pressed her.

"He said he'd call later. I know, I am to call you directly after with all the sordid details," Savannah smiled.

"I have you so well trained," Billie chuckled hanging up the phone.


	5. Every mile a memory

**I own nothing. Blah Blah Blah. I don't even know who owns Twilight... CBS I guess. Song lyrics are Dierks Bentley, _Every Mile A Memory_.**

"Hello," she said out of breath from running to the phone.

"Minx, you remember the creep that was following you the night we met?"

"Yeah, Josef why? Did you see him again?" she asked the worry creeping into her voice.

"No, but some guys have been driving by your house, and Jeremy, your bartender mentioned some shady characters loitering around at Blues."

"When did you talk to Jeremy?" she asked surprised.

Realizing he'd admitted to checking up on her, he cleared his throat and said, "When I can't come in, I call to make sure Jeremy is keeping an eye out for –"

"Things untoward?" she supplied.

"Exactly. Minx, I think it's time you tell me why random Italians are stalking you," Josef said levelly.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"How about I swing by your place in an hour?"

**An hour later...**

She held his hand leading him slowly to the couch. When they sat down, she angled toward him so that she could see his expression as she tried to explain this most unusual story.

"My last name is Harris, but it wasn't always Harris," she began exhaling heavily."My father's family, well, they're not what they seem. He's as qualified to be a school principal as anyone I suppose, but most school principals don't have strong ties to the Sicilian mafia."

_That explains why Riley didn't find much on her,_ Josef thought.

"Not long after I was born, he agreed to assist the FBI, if he was allowed to relocate, and attempt a normal life. Mom, well, mom wasn't a big fan of normal lives, and with her career, she couldn't be both successful and anonymous. They faked his and my death, and we were given new identities. I didn't want to live under the shadow of the mob, so I went with him. I haven't seen her since."

"What's your real name?" Josef asked softly.

"Amiah Isadora (**A/N: This is ErisFury's original suggestion for Minx's name. I never guessed I would get to use so many. LOL**). That's why I go by Savannah, Dad was worried that Amiah was too unique. So really you've been using my real name all along. You never call me Savannah," she smiled.

"Josef, now you know everything about me. I know it's late-" she began.

"Anything," Josef answered. Looking at her vulnerable smile, he could deny her nothing.

"Josef, take me to the cliffs," she whispered.

* * *

Later, they sat in the car with the top down, listening to the sound of the waves and staring up at the stars.

"Texas stars in a purple night  
Not seeing 'em with you baby  
Oh, they never do look right." She sang quietly.

"That's lovely. I'm sorry I couldn't get real Texas stars for you," Josef whispered.

"Don't sell yourself short. I don't doubt that you could, if you so desired," Amiah replied blushing in the darkness.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I realized that I hadn't even began to explain the guy in the suit in the first chapter... All this stuff makes so much sense in MY HEAD. Meh. If you have any suggestions for the bunnies, kindly leave them with the little purple buttons. You know the ones, they're always look at you from the computer. Looking. Judging. (I borrowed that from a movie, cookies if anyone recognizes it.) Hugs. **


	6. The Corner of Lonely and Gone

**I own nothing. Blah Blah Blah**

**Thanks to everyone who inquired after me in my convalescence. My wrist was a little jacked, and I still have 'rug burn' from the airbags on my left hand... It could have been much worse. Thanks again. This is for all of your loveliness. Hugs, Jessica**

Josef walked up Minx's drive with the pink roses and stargazer lilies hidden behind his back.

He wasn't usually so sentimental, but the pink roses perfectly matched the blush in her cheeks and a flower named 'stargazer,' couldn't be more perfect, since that's what they did most nights. The lilies smelt almost as good as she did. He smiled to himself imagining her reaction.

Knocking on the door, he listened for her heartbeat. Hearing nothing, he panicked. Without even looking to see if anyone was looking, he jumped into the window, just as he'd done once with her in his arms.

Looking around, Josef smells her essence, but she's not there. Sniffing the air, he noticed the lingering scent of two other mortals. _I don't recognize their scent_, he thought, trying not to panic.

Walking to her bedroom, everything seemed to be in order until he walked to the other side of her bed. A perfume bottle lays shattered on the floor. The perfume has absorbed into the cream carpet leaving only an impression of a spill.

_This is where she saw them,_ Josef thought to himself. The flowers fell from his hands.

Before they hit the floor, Josef is at his car. Slamming his car door, he shouts into the phone, "MICK, I need you to call me right away!"

Never a patient man, Josef drove to Mick's apartment.

Letting himself in, he called Riley. "Riles, someone in the Sicilian mafia took Minx. I need to know who her dad testified against. Give me a list of names. Anyone with a grudge that happens to be stateside. Locations would be good too," Josef barked to Riley's voicemail.

Riley got back to him within the hour. "Josef, I'm faxing a list over right now. There are four guys that he was a key testimonial against. There may in fact be more but, I knew better than to make you wait for them."

"Thanks Riley, I'm getting right on that, any other just text me, I'll have my phone on hand."

"Will do," Riley replied hanging up.

Riley was right about there being more than four. Within the day, Josef had seven possibilities.

After two days of not-so-legal snooping, Josef and Riley were relatively positive none of the immediate families of the seven had a hand in Minx's disappearance.

Josef was crazy with worry, when Karl walked into his office with a small white envelope. Karl, being Karl, said nothing. He simply placed the envelope in front of Josef and walked silently back out.

Not recognizing the handwriting, Josef tore off the seal. His face paled as he read. Only a few simple sentences.

_Josef I pray you are safe. I worry for you. Where I am, there is nothing, only silence. Now more than ever, I dream of the night we danced in the moonlight. I will miss your lips and everything attached to them_, the note said. It was signed, _Cry me a river, Amiah_.

Like deja vu, he heard his own voice saying, "Sometimes I think it's the last place in the world where there's silence." Followed by the memory of dancing with her on the cliffs to "Cry me a river."

"Damn it!" Josef shouted. Calling Mick, he said, "I know where she is! I'm on my way to pick you up!"

**Some of this may not make sense, and if it doesn't, well, it's because I wrote it while medicated. Ahh, well, what are you gonna do... Anyway, I hope to clear up any confusion, if I haven't dug myself too deep of a hole. :) If anything is too terribly out of sorts, PM me and I will fix it to the best of my ability. Hugs.**


	7. The Truth About Men

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah.**

With Mick finally in tow, Josef speeds down the 405.

"How exactly do you know where she is?" Mick asked.

Tossing the note to him, Josef replied, "She's a smart girl. She left me a clue."

Reading silently, Mick glanced up.

Noticing the bewilderment in his features, Josef continued, "The last several sentences are clear references to our first date."

"Date? You don't date," Mick said drily.

"Who are you telling? But I don't know what else to call it. Watching the sun come up over the cliffs, dancing to Julie London in the moonlight..."

"Yep, sounds like a date to me, Old Man. Do you even remember how to date?" Mick asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up, toddler. I don't think the basics have changed much in four hundred years," Josef replied scowling.

"Sure, sure, Mick chortled, but still decided to change the subject. Even Mick wasn't cavalier enough to pick on Josef too much when he was in this state of mind. "So we're dealing with the mafia? What are we expecting to find?"

"At least two men, we can take them," Josef said calmly.

"No, I mean her. The note sounded bleak," Mick clarified.

"I'll deal with it when we find her. If she is anything other than fine, I shall be very put out," (**A/N: Obscure movie reference. hehe**) Josef said.

Mick noticed that his knuckles were white from his deathgrip on the steering wheel.

"Wait, wait, While we're on this subject, Mick began. She's a human. What have you done with the real Josef?" Continuing in a faux British accent, Mick said, "The real Josef Konstan doesn't _dally _with mortals. Why haven't you changed her?"

"Oh, yeah, cause that worked so well the last time. Besides we've only known each other a few weeks. Even I can't be expected to work that fast," Josef said condescendingly.

"I know that look, I've _had_ that look. You haven't ever bit her have you?" Mick asked in shock. Finally it dawned on him, "She doesn't know. Josef..." Mick whispered full of reproach.

"She will when we find her," Josef vowed quietly.

But Mick heard what Josef didn't, wouldn't, say, _**If**__ we find her_.

**A/N: So some Mick in there... he's not my favorite, ya'll know this. But I do adore the repore (sp?) he and Josef share. I figured if I wanted to show how much Josef really likes Amiah, it would manifest itself by seeing how far Mick could push him about it. **

**Also, I know it's a little short for me, but I thought that was the best stopping point before a real confrontation.**


	8. Gunpowder and Lead

**I'm not entirely comfortable writing action, but I shall try. By the way, if the action sequence seems quick, tis because I can't imagine a lowly mortal putting up too much of a fuss for our beloved Josef. :) Also... This chapter's language is a bit strong. But it's necessary for the story. If it is offensive, I do apologize.**

"I'm willing to bet that they're hiding out in the same cliffs," Josef said.

Gravel flies as he throws the car in park. "And, Riley says the only cell signals around here have come from this general vicinity and the only building according to city ordinances is a rundown shack."

Walking resolutely toward a shack, downwind of where he and Minx had danced, he spared a look for Mick. Mick nodded in the affirmative and a coolly composed mask creeped down over Josef's features.

_No reason to knock_, Josef thought, ripping the door off its hinges. With Mick following silently, and relying entirely on his sense of smell, Josef walked toward the room where Minx is being held.

"Okay you stupid bitch, you are going to tell us and you're going to tell us now. Where is that bastard father of yours?" a large man shouted at Minx, his face only inches from her bruised face.

Her eyes, resigned to the coming pain, became steely. "What part of no don't you understand? Fuck off."

At her words, the man reared back with the hand that held a pistol and hit her across the face. The other man, hovering in a corner, simply let out a black laugh.

At this exchange, Josef charged so quickly the man had no time to react. Josef pinned him to the wall, and the gun fell lamely to the floor. Mick glared at the other man, fangs and all, before rendering him unconscious in the corner he hadn't even had time to move from.

Josef was wrestling with the first man, trying to decide whether or not to drain him, when a shot rang out. The man Josef had been toying with sank slowly to the ground. With him out of the way, Josef looked across the room to where Minx was still holding the gun.

As she lowered her hand, the gun clanked to the floor.

Mick just stared in shock thinking,_ No wonder Josef likes her._

"Josef," she whispered, forgetting quickly about the pain so vicious on the right side of her face, already so swollen it was impeding her vision.

In less than a heartbeat, he had her cradled in his arms. Picking her up like a small child, he motioned for Mick to deal with the other human.

Leaning her face close to Josef's, she kissed him with a painful intensity, biting her lip against the pain of the pressure on her tender face. As she pulled back, she said, "Um, yeah, do you guys wanna explain about the fangs now or later?"

Mick chuckled to himself as Josef replied, "Sure, Amiah, just as soon as you explain your accuracy with a head shot. Never pegged you for a sleeper..."

"Psssh. You can thank Dixie for that... Which means you've got some 'splaining to do," Minx smirked. "I don't believe we've met," she said holding her hand out toward Mick as they walked toward the car.

Grasping her hand heartily, he replied, "I'm Mick, and you must be Minx. Your reputation precedes you."

"Always," she replied automatically, "but you can call me Savannah."

"Isn't it Amiah?" Mick asked confused.

"It is, it's also a long story," Josef said sarcastically, setting Minx gently in the front seat.

**The song that inspired this chapter:  
GUNPOWDER AND LEAD by Miranda Lambert**

_His fist is big, but my guns bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger  
Yeah I'm going home gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
Slapped my face and shook me like a ragdoll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

**A/N: The next chapter will pick up right after this exchange, rather than skipping a larger increment of time as I am usually in favor of. What can I say? I don't want to miss out on any Josef/Minx time. :)**


	9. Welcome to the Fallout

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah. Gosh do you have to rub it in?**

WELCOME TO THE FALLOUT

**This picks up immediately after last chapter. :) As Minx said, "he's got some 'splaining to do." Thus, the title of the chapter comes from **_**I Dare You To Move,**_** by Switchfoot.**

Minx was quiet as they dropped off Mick. As she slouched in the front seat, she turned to face Josef. "Thanks," she whispered. "I seriously believed I'd die in that horrid place," she shuddered.

He raised her hand to kiss it tenderly. "No thanks necessary."

She was quiet once more. Soon the car came to an abrupt halt. She looked up, not recognizing the opulent mansion. Her face twisted in obvious confusion, she asked, "Josef? Where-"

"Amiah," he breathed, "this is my home. I brought you here because, as you pointed out, there are a few things I should explain." _And I don't think I could rest if she was out of my sight_, he thought.

"Kay," Amiah murmured. He was at her side of the car in half a second. "You've been holding back, huh?" she asked smirking.

"As I said, all will be explained in due time," Josef replied, putting his arm carefully around her waist, and looking furtively at her face.

She gave him a tentative smile as he led her to the door. Before they reached the top step, a very large man opened the door.

Josef led her to a quiet wing of the house, _Well I guess the whole house is quiet, but this seems untouched_, she thought. In truth, they were his private rooms, far away from any possible guests.

Josef helped her sit on the sofa of what she could only assume was his office. "I'm going to get something to clean you up, and some ice," he whispered, his face close to hers.

Minx felt a rush of air, and a second later the movement of the air changed directions. Looking up, she saw that Josef was already back with said items. "Let me guess, you inspired the term 'back in a flash'?"

Smiling widely, he replied, "No, but I know him. Nice guy."

She couldn't hold back the chuckle that quickly turned her expression to a grimace.

He took a seat on the couch with her, and angled his body toward hers. Holding a wet rag, he gently wiped away the blood that had caked around her cheek and busted lip.

"Why did you bring ice? Your hand is colder than ice," Minx said, tugging his free hand to her swollen cheek. "So are you gonna keep stalling, or do you just want to tell me you're a vampire?"

"I am," he whispered. Finished wiping her face, he set the wet rag down. "What gave the game away?"

"The big, sexy fangs (**A/N Pop culture reference**)," she smiled. "But obviously now I also know you're capable of running faster than a sports car. It also explains the sub-zero skin temp and the fact that I never see you in the daytime. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Observant, I won't become a pile of ash in the sun, if that's what you're thinking. At least not for a while. But I do sleep during the day in an industrial freezer-"

"Huh?"

"It helps with the lower body temp. You know how fast I am, but did I mention I was strong too?"

"I knew that already," she said running her fingers over his muscled arms.

He chuckled, and before she had even realized he was no longer next to her, the couch she was sitting on was strangely high off the ground. As in four or five _feet_ too high.

"Wow. You can put me back down. Thanks for the visual, but you could have just said so. I trust you," Minx said pulling him closer, and leaning her injured face to the cold skin of his neck.

Though her feeble human attempts exerted no strength on him, he realized what she wanted and removed his suit coat. Wearing only a dark green button down, he pulled her to his chest. "You're taking this remarkably well," Josef said quietly.

"Well I always knew you were a freak or you wouldn't have liked my singing," Minx said smiling. "Mick too, obviously. Do you have any other super friends?"

"Wait till you meet Guillermo," Josef smirked.

"Is he a werewolf?" Minx asked seriously.

"No, he's a coroner. Also a vamp, but mostly, a coroner. You don't really want to meet any werewolves. Horrible table manners."

Minx just curled up closer in his arms and murmured, "Of course."

**A/N: Don't worry. The next chapter will follow immediately after this one. I want to know what happens too.**


	10. I Should Be Asleep

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah. However I was recently told that I PWN. Whatever that means. :) Just kidding, they explained it to me, and coming from them it was a compliment. I later explained that no, I do not in fact speak 'gamer.'**

**Just an aside, a person asked me why Josef was wearing a dark green shirt, as opposed to red or purple, in the last chapter, my short answer, because green hides blood stains better than any other color. Josef likes to be prepared. :) Sorry that was supposed to be funny. Ah well, moving right along...**

I SHOULD BE ASLEEP

"So you're not worried in the least that I'm a danger to you," Josef said to her, thinking she was already asleep.

"No," she said, yawning. "Why would you save me first? And remember, we talked about how overly trusting I am," she said, remembering that night.

With a start, she gasped, "Blues... I bet they haven't even been open since, well since..."

"Blues is fine. I called Jeremy (**A/N: The Bartender that Josef admitted to calling to ask about how Minx was.**) to let him know he should take care of the day to day operations when I realized you were missing. I called him again today to let him know you were fine, but that I'd get back to him when I knew when you'd be returning. He said everything's under control, take as much time as you need."

She immediately relaxed against him. "Josef, do you mind if I stay here tonight. I don't really want to go back to my apartment right away." _Or ever, really_, she thought,_ but I'll deal with that later_.

His cheek against her hair, he replied, "Stay as long as you like. I'm just glad you're home." He didn't know exactly why he said '_home_,' but that's how he felt, and he didn't have the energy tonight to analyze it. _I'm sure Mick will break it down for me later_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

Sitting with Minx wrapped tightly into his arms, Josef listened as her heartbeat slowed.

Waiting until he was sure she was in a very deep sleep, Josef carried her to his bedroom. A misnomer of course. No one actually ever slept here, but it was a necessary pretense. One that he was admittedly grateful for tonight. He pulled back the soft red comforter to reveal the burgundy silk sheets and laid her gently down.

On the off chance that she woke before him, he laid a pair of gray pajama pants, one of his undershirts and a red button down on the chair next to the bed.

Quickly scrawling a note, he paused to reread what he'd written. Josef thought about crossing out the last line, it was a bit telling, and he wasn't sure she was ready to hear how strong his feelings were. Nevertheless, he folded it, stood it up and made sure her name was visible.

Surveying his work, he nodded. Then he turned to kiss her softer than a breath on her cheek.

Exiting the room before he could change his mind, he ambled to his freezer. Breaking the seal, he stepped in, and removed his shirt and trousers.

Laying down, he thought, _It's been so long since I've felt this way, not since... Sara_.

At the thought of Sara's name, his still heart dropped. _Am I betraying her by feeling this way about Amiah? And if I am, what can I do about it. _

He could think of nothing that he could change. While his feelings for Sara ran deep, he could not let go of Amiah; he could not hope to survive the loss of her smile.

With that thought, he turned over restlessly and settled in for the day.

**I SHOULD BE ASLEEP by Emerson Drive**

_I should be asleep instead of keeping  
__These late hours I've been keeping  
__I've been pacing and retracing  
__Every step of every move  
__And even though I'm feeling so right  
__I'm so happy  
__Still I know I should be asleep  
__Instead of dreaming about you._

**A/N: The next chapter will be Minx's thoughts upon waking. This story has a lot of introspection, and for that I apologize. I hope it's not turning anyone off the story in general. Don't worry, though. **

**Y****ou never know when things are gonna get a lot better, but if you did, you'd know that it will happen in the next few chapters. (winks)**


	11. I'm Already There

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah. But I do, however, PWN all. Ha. Just in case you were wondering. :) **

**It's short, and I apologize for that, but this was the most natural break. Otherwise this chapter would have been 1600 words, and no one really wants that. :) Don't argue with me, maybe you think you do, but you really don't. Ahh, let it go.**

I'M ALREADY THERE

Stretching against the luxurious material of the sheets, Minx sighed.

Despite her desire to repress the events of the last several days, she could not ignore the dull throbbing when she yawned. She threw the cover's back and looked to the note that said her name on top of some clothes. Walking over, she grabbed the note and began to read Josef's short note.

_Amiah,_

_In case you wake before I do, I've left some clothes here. The door on the right is a bathroom. Feel free to shower or bathe. Please don't be afraid. I'm already there._

_-Josef_

At this she gazed down at her jeans and Rolling Stones t-shirt, ripped and spattered in blood. She turned on the water to fill the decadent bathtub before she tore the macabre clothes off. Sliding into the warm water, she turned off the faucet.

The warmth transcended the stress and pain of the last several days. She felt her muscles, previously wound as tight as coils, slowly relax.

After a leisurely soak, she toweled off and threw on the pants and undershirt. She stroked the sateen material of the dress shirt with the tips of her fingers. Throwing her towel dried hair into a messy bun, she slid on Josef's shirt, relishing the smoothness of the material on her skin. _This shirt is so __**very**__ Josef, _she thought. _Expensive, shiny, and extremely smooth. _

Smiling at her own joke, she thought about the last line of his note. "_Don't be afraid_," he'd said. Mysterious. _Maybe he doesn't want me to be afraid of being alone_, she thought.

But the second part was even more cryptic, "_I'm already there_."

_There. There, where? Protecting me? _she wonder idly. Sitting back on the bed, she relaxed and waited for him to seek her out.

A little while later, a timid knock on the door interrupted her reverie. "Come in."

"How did you sleep?"Josef asked.

"Fine. Everything was fine. Until you used your super vamp powers to knock on the door like I owed you money," she replied deadpan.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I was trying to be quiet-"

At his confusion, she burst into giggles. Realizing she was joking, he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, or so it seemed to her, he was seated next to her on the bed.

She scooted over, so she could rest her swollen cheek against his cold one. Drawing her once again into his arms, he began to kiss from her temple to her jaw. She shivered.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My skin is quite cold."

"That's not what's making me shiver (**A/N: Obscure movie reference**)," she whispered. No sooner had the words left her lips that she heard a fierce growl. Josef looked at her, eyes twinkling and one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

Blushing scarlet, she realized it was her stomach, not the vampire in the room that was growling.

Josef smiled to himself, "Well, I guess that's my cue to see if I can scrounge up some food for the human."

**I'M ALREADY THERE by Lonestar**

_I'm already there, take a look around  
__I'm the sunshine in your hair  
__I'm the shadow on the ground  
__I'm the whisper in the wind  
__And I'll be there till the end  
__Can you feel the love that we share  
__I'm already there, oh I'm already there. _

**A/N: Never fear. More is forthcoming. And the next chapter... well, you don't want to miss the next chapter. There, are you intriqued? :)**


	12. Under a Lover's Sky

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah. But at least one person says I pwn. Unfortuntately it's not Josef. _Yet_. But just you wait. I have a very brilliant plan in mind. I just have to find some leave in conditioner, chewing gum, fishing line, and a half starved grizzly. Muahahaha.**

UNDER A LOVER'S SKY

After he'd left the room, Minx laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Betrayed by my own stomach," she grumbled before walking toward the balcony.

Letting herself out, she stared aimlessly into the black night. As her eyes adjusted, she realized just how far removed from everything Josef's house (if you could call it a house, estate, maybe) was. The lights of LA seemed very far away.

"Like the view?" Josef asked.

"Very much, yes," she replied, whispering in the darkness.

He motioned to the chairs, "Would you like to eat out here?"

She nodded in the affirmative, and she sat down. He handed her a plate of pasta.

Taking a bite, she sighed. "This is really good. Did you make this?"

"No. But you can give me credit if you want," he smiled impishly.

She ate quickly, and put her plate on a side table next to the chair she was sitting on.

They sat in the dark for a moment before Josef, quick as, well she couldn't think of anything that quick, went inside and turned on a stereo.

Before she could finish that thought, he stood in front of her, his hands reached out. She was not sure of his intentions, but it made no difference, had no bearing on her decision to acquiese. She quickly grasped his hands in hers, and he pulled her up into his waiting arms.

She stood there for a moment when "Dream" by Frank Sinatra came on. Josef began to sway gently, and she found herself matching his movements by instincts alone.

By the second verse, she was entirely under the spell of the moonlight (**A/N: hehehe**).

"You know, I was listening to this getting ready for our first date," she admitted.

"I know. I could hear you singing it," he smiled against her hair.

"Through the wall?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to whisper, no one can hear us, and even if they could, everyone here knows, well, everything," he explained, chuckling softly. "Here, if no where else, I can be exactly who I am."

_That's comforting_, she thought.

At her silence, he continued, "You probably don't want to talk about it yet, but whenever you're ready to talk about the last few days..." his voice trailed off, thick with meaning.

"Water boarding... it's not torture, it's tough, wet love," she said under her breath.

His body became rigid. "They didn't-"

"Of course not, no. Actually I stole that line from Lewis Black, the comedian. It's funnier when it doesn't apply to daily life I suppose," she whispered.

"Yes, I suppose it would be," Josef replied drily.

"Josef, I-" she began, pulling back to get a better look at his face.

"Amiah, we don't have to have this conversation now if you don't want to," Josef whispered tenderly.

"Josef, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but the last few days don't really seem so bad. It feels like they were ages ago." _Of course that might have something to do with the fact that I'm safely ensconced in your arms,_ she thought.

"I'll never let that happen again," he whispered fervently.

"How old are you?" she asked out of the blue.

He simply quirked an eyebrow, "Over 400. This would be apropos of what?"

"Just there, you seemed like an old English Lord, vowing to protect those that belong to him," she said, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"And in that scenario you belong to me?" he asked rather intensely.

"Standing here, it feels like I do. Yes," she replied, blushing.

He could not control the profusion of joy he felt at her words, any more than he could stop himself from moving toward the gravitational pull of her lips. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he moved, giving her ample time to protest or extricate herself from his grasp.

She did neither. She did, however, move eagerly toward his mouth. Her left hand tangled in his hair, and her right hand, of its own free will, grasped his suspender (**A/N: Suspenders are smexy. Don't pretend you don't agree with me.**)

He felt her heartbeat against his chest and pulled her closer.

They stood there, wrapped in the sensation of the close proximity of each other, until dawn's blush crept over the horizon.

"I should go," he groaned. "And you should probably rest. You're most likely in shock."

"Josef I know it's sudden and we've only known each other a little while, but I think I'm in love with you," she admitted shyly.

At her hushed words, he once again pulled her close. He carried her to the bed, and whispered softly of how she had melted his long-frozen heart.

**The title of this chapter was inspired by Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes.**

_Under a lover's sky  
__Gonna be with you  
__And no one's gonna be around  
__If you think that you won't fall  
__Well just wait until the sun goes down  
__Underneath the starlight, starlight  
__There's a magical feeling so right  
__It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
__Try to hide from my kiss  
__But you know, you know that you  
__Can't fight the Moonlight  
__Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender __your heart  
__Cause you know, you know that you  
__Can't fight the Moonlight_

**A/N: Trust me, you want to read next chapter. There will be fluff. Not cumulus cloud fluff (I have to leave something to your imagination), no, but at the very least cirrus cloud fluff. I promise.**


	13. A Heart That's Always True

**I own nothing. But I so PWN. You know I do. I shouldn't even have to tell you. But I'm currently hard at work to make Josef realize it as well. Nothing yet, but I'll let you know when he declares his undying love for me. :)**

IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A HEART THAT'S ALWAYS TRUE (Alternate Title, "_Dead_ is the New Black.")

As the sun began to glare, Josef growled. He ignored the pull of his freezer, and with it the sleeping hours that might break the spell they were under.

Pulling out of her embrace, he drew the shades, blanketing the room in a cool darkness. Moving slowly back to her side, he smiled at her lasciviously (**A/N: Does he ever smile any other way? LOL**). "So, what are your intentions?" he asked, deadpan.

She grabbed his face roughly, and kissed him. "Any more questions?" she replied, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt beginning at his collar and moving in a southernly direction.

As she was reaching to slide the shirt off his broad shoulders, he moved back to look deeply into her eyes, trying to ascertain whether she was sure of this course of action.

"Josef," she whispered huskily.

He needed no other response. Suddenly his desire to hear her say his name again was overpowering. He growled lowly. Putting his hands at her waist, and raising them inch by tantalizing inch to remove her shirt.

She shivered at his cool hands on her skin.

Seeing the bruises that dotted her torso, he leaned to kiss them gingerly, never once taking his eyes off of hers. She gasped at his caresses and the depth of emotion in his eyes.

As he began to kiss his way back to her face, his lips paused over her heart. The beating affected him more than any drug. He felt his incisors lengthen, and he looked up at her furtively, trying to anticipate her reaction.

Her blue eyes widened, and she leaned up, closer toward his face. Running a finger gently on one tooth, she was surprised that the slightest pressure scraped her finger into bleeding.

With a slight growl, his lips closed greedily around her finger. She shivered in pleasure, and he whispered, "I sincerely hope you aren't adverse to losing a great deal of sleep, dearest Amiah."

Hours later, he held her still-trembling body. Mirth filled his eyes as he said, "Well, now I'm keeping you forever."

She sobered suddenly. "Is that possible?" she asked, desperate to know if there was indeed a way for her to stay with him forever.

"Yes, all it takes is another exchange of fluids. A different sort to be sure. (**A/N: Kinda dirty/gross, I know, but it seemed like something Josef would say**.) But there are... risks," he said, his eyes momentarily clouded.

"But you, you'll live forever, right?"

"Yes," he smirked, "if I have anything to say about it."

"And, you'd be okay with that, it sounds like a pretty involved commitment?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Ecstatic. But you need to know, you'd be what I am. Everything, both good and bad. From my speed, to my dependence on blood, to my aversion to sunlight and silver."

"Silver?" she asked. "But isn't that werewolves?"

He chortled, "No, love, it's only us poor vamps. Don't you feel sorry for us?"

"Nah, but then I don't have much pity for mythical creatures in general," she giggled.

"You said risks, what kind of risks?" she continued.

He took a deep breath. "There's a chance that you'll get lost between dead and undead. Meaning you'd remain in a coma."

"What's the probability of that happening," she asked coolly.

"In my 400 years, I only know of one time. But, it was the one time _I_ ever tried to turn a human," he admitted in a low voice. He explained quickly about Sara, and the tragedy that debacle (**A/N: I really like that word.**) had turned into.

For a moment, she worried that he could never care for her as he cared for Sara, but she truly believed Josef was an honest man. She pushed away the despair that gripped her at the thought of his love for another. If he'd said he wanted to spend forever with her, she could trust him to mean it.

"That's one instance, how many people have been turned in 400 years?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know off hand. Thousands. How is that relevant?" he replied, in confusion.

"One out of a thousand is a .5 probability. If that's the chance I'll wind up in a coma, I'm willing to do it tonight. Besides, haven't you heard, lightning doesn't strike the same place twice," she said rationally, smiling at her own joke.

He was amazed at her detached view of the subject. "You'd really risk it?"

"I'd at least try, if there was even a chance of spending more time with you," she replied fervently as he kissed her forehead. "Besides," she continued thoughtfully, "apparently here in LA, '_dead_' is the new black."

He smiled at this sentiment, and continued to hold her until she fell into a deep slumber. Before retreating to his freezer, he left her another note.

(**Lyrics of My Love by Little Texas, which also inspired the chapter title.**)

_My love,_

_If you're looking for a heart that's always true_

_only to you,_

_My love is waiting for you._

_-Josef_

**A/N: Okay, so I don't know, admittedly, if they ever mention any other failed turns on Moonlight, but I can't remember any mentions that they (Mick or Josef) knew personally. Thus, I am writing using the current premise that Sara is the only failed turn Josef knows of. If I'm wrong I apologize, but regardless, Minx would do it, so I don't feel it changes the story, just the banter.**

**By the way, I hope the 'cirrus cloud' fluff was to your liking. :) **


	14. Everything's Changed

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah. But I PWN. ha. Also, a few have expressed a desire for longer chapters. This one is over 1300 words and it is proof of my devotion to you! ILY. Hugs.**

EVERYTHING'S CHANGED

_Witness protection is the best excuse ever. Ever._ she thought to herself.

Her mother and father after hearing (basically, well, sans details) what happened, were overjoyed when she mentioned she was going to be put in witness protection for a long time.

Now there would be no expectations on her by her acquaintances, which suited Josef just fine.

She would just disappear into the system forever. An apparition, a ghost. _Little did they know_, she thought, _I'll soon be a real mythical creature, just not a ghost_.

She had also called Jeremy to let him know that, as she was unable to return to Blues, she was sending him the paperwork that would allow her to turn over Blues to him.

She had recently acquired (through Josef's many attorneys) the ownership of the building that housed Blues, thus Jeremy wouldn't have to worry about the lease anymore, and she'd probably continue to send enough money a year to pay the taxes. Left with only the day to day expenses, she was confident Jeremy could keep Blues open indefinitely.

According to Josef, Jeremy did an excellent job running the place. She was happy someone would care for it as she would have.

Having accomplished all the little details necessary to go into "_witness protection_," she met Josef at the door when he came home from work.

He smiled at the package in her hand. "I'll have Karl mail this to Jeremy. You know, my lawyers said you're overworking them."

She smirked, "It's a good thing you have so many. I had no idea it was so tedious to die. God, we should just all live forever."

"Dear, I told you, you don't _have_ to call me God. Josef works fine."

Minx rolled her eyes. "So if I've done all my chores? There's no need to put it off any longer..." she said meaningfully.

"I did have one question, who did you leave Blues' building to?" Josef asked thoughtfully.

"Well, this charming girl I knew once, Amiah Tane Morgan," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes."

"So to yourself, basically," he smiled. "Out of curiosity why Tane and Morgan?"

"Well, Tane means sweetheart in Dutch, I think. It's my mother's middle name. And Morgan, well, we know that I have an odd habit of picking up extra first names. I figured it couldn't hurt," she chuckled.

"You are aware that your initials spell ATM?" he asked drily.

"Hmm," she said. "Yeah, ATM fits you much better. Maybe a V name then? ATV? I do leave a path of destruction in my wake," she joked.

"Well, if you used Tane as your first name, Amiah as your middle name, and Kostan as your last, then it'd be TAK? You seem to adore trying to hold things together. Besides, I like being the only person in the world that calls you Amiah," Josef offered.

"TAK... It's kinda perfect, but then people will think we're related? Won't that seem a little weird?" she asked curiously.

"Not if you're wearing this," Josef said pulling a small box out of his pocket. "It's a little soon, but you need a new name, and I'd like for it to be mine," he said shyly. "Would you marry me, Amiah?"

She tilted her head to one side, and said, "Well, that's a good, rational argument in your favor... I _do_ need a new last name. And luckily for you, I just happen to love you," she whispered kissing him on the lips.

Before she was aware of his hands on hers, she felt a weight on her left hand. "Well, don't you want to see the ring? Honestly, sometimes I think you're the weirdest girl I've met in hundreds of years," Josef said smirking.

Looking down, she saw that it wasn't what she would have expected, and yet it was perfect. A thick platinum band, with a large princess cut blue diamond.

"I wanted to buy a larger stone, but I figured, you'd think it was too much, or I don't know, you wouldn't have been able to lift your hand. Besides this seemed about right," he held her hand up to examine it.

"I love it, but why blue?" she asked, still admiring it.

"Well, it seemed too perfect, your eyes, the color of the dress you were wearing when we met, the _place_ we met... blue, blue, and Blues," he replied.

"So, when are we getting married?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"My dear wife, we already are," he replied seriously, holding up his own left hand with a simple platinum band.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Well, my attorneys happened to slip the marriage license in with the barrage of paperwork you were already signing. And Mick is an ordained minister in the state of California (**A/N: I have a friend in Indiana who actually did this. Seriously**). He was certified over the internet, but that doesn't make it any less official. His girlfriend, Beth, was the witness. And tonight is our 'reception' but since only you and Beth eat, well, we're ordering in."

"Wow. No really, _wow_. You're efficient," her head was reeling. Married. And then she remembered the most important question, "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, well, since it's your last meal, I figured you'd want something from that Mexican restaurant you're always talking about," he replied.

"Pancho's (**A/N: My favorite Mexican restaurant ever. Ever. Located in Humble, Texas.**)," she supplied. "But wait, we're going to Texas?"

"No, silly girl," he replied kissing her forehead gently. "Texas is coming to _us_."

Just then Karl walked in. "Right on time," he smiled. "Come lover, your adoring public awaits."

They walked into the formal dining room. Mick and Beth were already seated at the table. Mick had a glass of red liquid and a similar glass was in front of an empty place setting. In front of Beth and what she assumed was her own seat, was a glorious spread of flautas, tamales, tacos, frijoles (beans), rice, tortilla chips and a ridiculously large bowl of chili con queso.

"Where are the sopapillas?" she asked, pouting in mock disappointment.

"Oh ye of little faith. They're on the counter; there wasn't room on the table," Josef replied sarcastically.

"Don't mind him, he's just not used to having _food_ on the dining room table. Hi, I'm Beth. You must be Amiah," Beth smiled warmly.

"Don't start with the name business," Josef remarked rolling his eyes.

Minx walked over to sit down, "Well I'm told my new name is Tane Kostan." She smiled at the sound of that. "It's lovely to meet you Beth. I'll tell you, it's nice to know I'm not the only one trying to keep an unruly vampire in line," she smirked.

Beth played along expertly, "Well, we'll just have to start a support group." Beth winked while expressing this sentiment.

"That or join the 'Annoying Vampire Club,' " Amiah smirked.

Raising her glass, Beth replied shooting a quick glare in Mick's direction, "I'll drink to that."

Mick and Josef exchanged a look and similiarly took a sip of blood.

**Everything's Changed by Lonestar (this inspired the chapter title, meaning, _in an existential sense,_ that everything in her world is different _or will be_ except how she feels about Josef)**

_The cafe is closed where our names _

_Were carved on that corner booth_

_Everything's changed _

_Except for the way I feel about you_

**A/N: Writing this chapter, I never intended them to get married... but then the name business came up, and you know with the names, I just get carried away. :) **


	15. Good Morning, Beautiful

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah. But, Josef is my minion. Nope, sorry, I lied. I just humbly adore him.**

**GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL**

Later that night, Mick and Beth had hugged Minx, said goodbye to Josef, and left quietly.

Josef turned to Minx and brought her hand to his lips. "Dearest, do you really want your death, re-birthday (**A/N: I didn't know what else to call it. LOL**) and wedding anniversary _all _on the _same day_? Seriously, this has been a big week for you. No one says we have to do this tonight, Amiah."

"Wrong," she replied, "_I_ say we have to do it tonight."

"You're positive? There's not an ounce of doubt?" he asked quietly.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

He looked in her eyes for a trace of fear, and found none. Kissing the tip of each finger, he whispered, "Where do you want to do this?"

She inhaled sharply at his use of what she'd already mentally nicknamed his 'bedroom voice.' "Anywhere," she replied breathlessly.

Determined to make it as pleasant an experience for her as possible, he swept her into his arms and carried her up the stairs like the bride that she technically was.

He smiled at the irony, Mick too was turned on his wedding night. _But he wasn't quite so eager_, Josef smirked wantonly (**A/N: Again with the sexy smirks. But I can't help it**).

Josef was quite aware of his affect on women, but Minx's desire took him by surprise. She gripped his face in hers and kissed him as he laid her on the bed that had become hers alone.

"I just wanted this to be my last memory, the cool pressure of your lips on mine," she explained.

"My dear, I think I can give you a bit more of a memory to hold on to," he said kneeling beside her on the bed. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. Slipping it off, he cradled her in his arms like a child.

She smoothed her hair away from her neck.

He kissed her neck gently. Once, twice, three times. "I love you, Amiah," he whispered against her skin.

When he did bite down, her neck was already a bit numb from the cold of his lips. But as he drank, she was numb no longer. Her eyes clouded with desire. As the blood left her body, he filled the emptiness with every overpowering feeling she had engendered in him. All the love, the passion, the desire radiated from him and transferred to her by proxy.

She didn't even realize that in her ecstacy she reached up to pull his head closer, but Josef noticed. He was awed by it. He was literally killing her, and yet she was using all her strength to pull him even closer. The beauty of her abandon as she allowed her feelings for him to take over gave him yet another feeling to give to her... trust. The one emotion he never shared with anyone, except maybe Mick, and the brotherly affection he felt for Mick paled in comparison to both force and sincerity of what he shared with Amiah.

As he continued to drink, savoring the taste of her, her hold became weaker and finally her arms dropped back to her sides.

He heard her heartbeat still and his own heart was paralyzed with fear.

No patience with buttons, not only at this most important of moments, but also because one of his arms still cradled her, he gripped his sleeve with his fangs and heard the material rip off. He spit the remnants toward the other side of the room, and with his own fangs, pierced his flesh.

In a way, he gloried in the small amount of pain he could share with her. _Though my tolerance for pain is so much greater_, he thought ruefully. _Never fear Minx, my only angel, your pain shall soon be at an end forevermore_, he continued full of hope.

Pressing his arm to her lips, as a musician would a flute, the blood began a slow trickle into her mouth. He stared in worry as it pooled in her mouth, he dared not look at his watch. Precious moments were passing, and despair gripped him like a vice.

After an eternity it seemed to him, she coughed, a weak, girlish little cough, and the blood began to disappear down her throat.

He held her like that for what seemed like days. Still and un-breathing. Cold as death. When he noticed the bite marks on her neck had vanished.

He finally hazarded a look at his watch. It had only been an hour since they'd walked in the bedroom. Funny, it had seemed so much longer to him.

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim lights. They still seemed to bright for her newborn eyes. She smiled a smile he hadn't seen grace her features before. It was a bit more sarcastic, and Josef imagined it was closer to his own smirk than to her genuine smiles.

But he could not hold back a joyful grin when he saw her incisors. Longer and slightly pointed. _So dainty, and here I thought she couldn't possibly be anymore striking than she was as a human_, Josef thought to himself. "Good, morning beautiful," he whispered, smiling against her cheek.

"Josef, you must tell me, love-"

His heart dropped as she paused for emphasis.

"– What is Mick always griping about?" she asked, her brows drawn down in a parody of a frown, but the expression was ruined by her perpetual smile. She couldn't help it, the fangs were certainly novel.

Josef winked, "Who knows. He seems to think being human's a better deal."

Minx rolled her colorless eyes. "Maybe he needs a psych eval," she suggested.

Josef roared with laughter, "I'll tell you, darling, you're not the first to suggest that."

As her features slowly returned to normal, she looked pointedly at his decimated (lack of) sleeve. "If I remember correctly, we were in the middle of something," she began, as she tugged lightly at his shirt. It ripped like paper in her hands. Dropping the pieces she still held, she looked up in embarrassment.

"You're a little stronger than you were. Don't be sorry," he said tilting her face up toward his. "For your information, I happen to find strong women unbelievably appealing."

He pulled her close and began to gently rub her bare back. The feel of his skin against hers, his exquisite scent took over her addled senses. Already overwhelmed with the barrage of stimuli, she clung to the one thing that was intensely familiar: Josef and the undescribable way she wanted him.

Using as little strength as possible, she put her index fingers into his belt loops and tugged him toward the bed.

His eyes twinkled, as he said, "Amiah, with your newfound stamina, the bed will never survive. Come with me. You should get acquainted with my very good friend, the freezer. I think you'll find the cold delicious. And the room is slightly more... durable."

He was surprised at how she managed to walk so swiftly, all the while extricating both her pants and his. Down to unmentionables, as they walked into the freezer, she pounced and they both landed on the floor.

After several hours, and a bit more blood loss (Josef's), Minx collapsed, exhausted.

Josef got a glass of blood from his private stock, and smiled at her sleeping form. He thought of Andre the Giant's lines from "The Princess Bride," 'Don't pester him, he's had a hard day,' and 'You've been mostly dead all day.' _How fitting_, he thought, chuckling quietly.

Tossing the blood back, he decided he had also had a 'hard day' and curled up next to her. He had earned a good day's rest.

**Good Morning Beautiful (Which inspired both Josef's words upon Minx's rebirth, and the chapter title. If Minx and Josef have a song, I think this is it. Although, feel free to tell me, if you think I'm wrong. In reviews of course. hehehe.)**

_I couldn't see the light  
__I didn't know day from night  
__I had no reason to care  
__But since you came along  
__I can face the dawn  
__Cause I know you'll be there_

_Good morning Beautiful  
__How was your night  
__Mine was wonderful  
__With you by my side  
__And when I open my eyes  
__And see your sweet face  
__It's a good morning, beautiful day._

**I aim to finish this by 5-11, because I'm taking a trip to Texas, and the internet where I'm staying is inconceivably slow, actually the bigger problem is that my grandma's computer has one foot on a banana peel and the other in the grave. And I have too much adoration for all of you to string you along like that. :) Also on that note, if I don't respond to a review or a PM, which I am generally very diligent about, it's because I'm away and I can't. It doesn't mean I don't love you!**

**Let me know if there's a particular situation you'd like to hear about, and I'll see if I can work it in. I'm not ruling out more Minx/Josef action. ****I just like her. IDK. Maybe it has something to do with her 20 some odd names. :) So there's every possibility I'll continue this fic or start another when I get back in a couple weeks.**

**("Inconceivable!"  
"You keep saying that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.")**


	16. Life After The Dark Side

**I own nothing**_. _**Blah blah blah. Really, if I owned Moonlight, do you think I'd be sitting here? No, I'd be Consciously Observing (to be read as 'stalking') Jason Dohring. ;) What? I'd invite you to come with. (smiles deviously)**

**BTW, Slygirl made me think deliberately on two words: "NAKED JOSEF." So most of this nudity is her fault. ;) I love suggestions, it gives me reasons to do things I wanted to do anyway.**

LIFE AFTER THE DARK SIDE (**A/N: Alternate Title **_**Learning to Breathe**_.)

Minx woke to the smell of Josef. She knew he was beside her without opening her eyes. _I could get used to these vamp abilities, _she thought, curling closer to Josef. She purred with content.

He stirred and she knew it must be time for him to get up. As he rose and began to search for clothing, she stared openly at his perfect form. _Ahh, so this is what Michaelangelo was going for with the sculpture of David,_ as she continued to gaze appreciatively, she thought, _He didn't do Josef justice._

Feeling her eyes on him, without turning to look at her, he said, "I'd offer you a picture, but with all the sex tapes floating around these days... well, that's all I need, the board of directors getting hold of something incriminating. I doubt even I would be able to talk my way out of that one. And not to debunk a popular myth, but I will actually last longer than a picture."

_I sincerely hope so, _she thought. "It's okay," she replied, without missing a beat. "I'll wait and hope for better things. Like the nightly live show, for example," she smirked wickedly.

He was at her side immediately. As she ran her fingers across his abs, she said, grinning, "You have got to teach me how to do that."

He smirked, and then groaned as her fingers descended lower. Backing away quickly, he admonished, "It's quite clear to me that I won't be able to hold a discussion with you unless I'm fully clothed."

"Sorry," she apologized, biting her lip in a very appealing fashion. "You do tend to distract me," she concluded, continuing to stare (**A/N: Can you blame her. I'd stare too**).

Sighing, she finally stood herself. Walking to his closet, she pulled out a blue dress shirt, and began to button it, singing to herself and swaying gently all the while.

Though she whispered the words, Josef heard them, and they made him smile.

"_This world ain't got too much time  
__But Baby I'm fine cause baby you're mine..."_

He had already put on black pants and a gray button down. As he reached for a tie, he saw her wrinkle her nose, shake her head and hand him an alternate choice.

Smiling at the picture of marital bliss they made, he remarked, "Are you sure we've only been married for a night?"

"I don't know, you're the one who forged the marriage license," she replied.

"As I've explained, everything about the marriage license is real and valid. It's your stint in 'witness protection' and eventually your 'death' that we're faking."

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting," she smiled.

"Now, dearest, I have to go to the office, but there is ample blood in the fridge and Karl will see to your every need."

"You're leaving? Oh," Minx asked, clearly surprised.

"I'm afraid there's no rest for the wicked, but I'll be home soon. Unless you want to come. It will be horribly boring, but I could introduce you to my associates. And I'm sure Mick will come over at some point and amuse us with his I-want-to-be-a-lowly-human angst," he said, quickly caving to her dismay at he departure. _And this will be a good opportunity to see her reaction around humans in a controlled environment_, he thought, rationalizing his desire for her to come.

She ran to another room, and came back remarkably quickly for a fledgling. His eyes filled with mirth as she said, "Okay, I'm ready."

She had three books in her grasp... and still no pants. Just his blue button down. It really did make for an appealing visual.

"Darling, I do adore your legs, but you might give some of the senior partners a heart attack, well the ones with working hearts anyway, in your present state of _un_dress."

Only then did she look down in confusion and then look back up giggling furiously.

"Crap. I guess I'm not going anywhere today. I need clothes!" she said between giggles.

"Love, if you continue to consistently underestimate me, I may get a complex."

At her look of utter disbelief, he smiled impishly, and said, "No I won't, you're right. But, honestly, I had the foresight to propose, get us married, and turn you into a creature of the night in _less than_ 24 hours, and you doubt my ability to _clothe _you? Follow me, wife," Josef said leading her down the hallway and to the right.

While the room was lovely, she was awed at the closet. It was larger than her apartment. And filled with clothes. A ridiculous amount of ridiculously expensive-looking clothes.

"So I guess I need some pants, huh?" she said as she pulled a pair of innocuous-looking khaki corduroys off the rack and a blue t-shirt.

As she put them on, Josef rescued his own blue shirt from her bed.

"Put that back. I still get to keep it," Minx reproved him.

Chuckling, he said, "Sure, but don't think this is going to be a habit..."

"What?" she asked pulling the t-shirt over her head.

"Well yesterday, you tear a shirt to pieces, today you steal one. I need shirts _almost_ as much as you need pants, so make sure to leave a few of my shirts in my closet, where I can make use of them as the occasion calls for it," he replied drily.

Laughing, she replied, "Oh, you're on to my nefarious plot. It is my mission in life, well afterlife anyway, to make sure that you have absolutely no shirts, and must always go topless. It's my service to mankind to allow them to glory in your perfectly formed abs. In fact, while I'm at it, I may destroy _all_ your clothes. Except maybe your suspenders," she concluded, tapping her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. "The women of the world would probably declare me a saint. I'd get my own holiday, and a statue. Maybe even a parade." **(A/N: I wasn't going to include those last few sentances, but that would be my suggestion if someone forced Josef to walk around sans clothing. I know, I'm a bad person. ;) Whatever.)**

"That's an excellent plan, and exactly why I waited almost three days to tell you I had procured you an entire wardrobe. But, if I have no pants, what will I attach my lone pair of suspenders to?" he asked smirking.

"Hey, give me a break, I'm still in the planning stages. Maybe I'll just use them to imprison you," she winked.

"I'd like to see that," he growled, and pulled her close. Reluctantly, he released her, and smiled again when she said, "Oh, my books," and ran back to the freezer to get them.

**Learning to Breath by Switchfoot**

_This is the way I say  
__I need you  
__This is the way (the way)  
__I'm learning to breathe  
__I'm learning to cry  
__I'm finding that you  
__And you alone  
__Can break my fall  
__I'm living again  
__A way better live  
__I'm dying to breathe  
__In these abundant skies_

**A/N: I think the next chapter (I'll probably post it late tonight) will be about Minx's first real "Meal." LOL I know I'm going too easy on her, but I can't help it. I really want those two crazy kids (LOL) to make it. :)**


	17. A Friend That Bleeds

**I own nothing. Blah blah blah. But I'm googling the option of 'renting' Jason. Hmmm. Delicious.**

**Also, Slygirl once again gave me some words to ponder. I couldn't work them into this chapter, but after I get back from Texas, I will explore them in the next chapter. :) BTW, Slygirl, I can't wait to see what dirty things you think of for your next suggestion. ;)**

A FRIEND THAT BLEEDS (**A/N: Alternate title: The Drinking Bone**)

The week after her change was spent with Josef at work or asleep mostly, and lots of bottled blood. Well, and a little of Josef's every night, but that was a different story. It made her wonder if he didn't trust her with humans. She decided to ask him while he was 'at work.'

"Josef," she said, slightly embarrassed, "I want someone to eat."

It took him a second, but then he burst into loud peal of laughter. She looked down in embarrassment, and then he said, tenderly as if to a young child, "Love, if you were hungry all you needed to do was ask. It's not surprising, there is a lot more blood here than you're used to." He moved toward his fridge to get her a bottle of blood.

"No, Josef," she said shaking her head. "I want a human, and I don't want one of your freshies," she began, rolling her eyes at the word freshies. "I'd rather feed from a guy. I obviously don't have a problem absconding with your blood," she smirked, licking her incisors.

"Love, while you are clearly taking to this new life of yours, I don't know if you have enough control yet, to feed from a human," _and I don't know if I can sit there and watch you with another man_, Josef thought grimly. "Let's give you just a little time, and while we do, I'll find you a nice male freshie. What's your preferred type?"

"I like brown hair, and not too bulky, I guess," she said shrugging, not sure exactly what he was asking.

Josef chortled, "No, I actually meant blood type. Most vamps prefer one over the others. For instance, I like the most rare."

"No big surprise there," she said sarcastically. "I guess I'll figure that out later."

"No big deal, I'll just find someone with your blood type, that's usually a comfort food. And I'll make sure he fits your other qualifications as well," Josef said laughing.

Josef put it off as long as he could. Well, actually, as long as she would let him. She was rather tenacious.

One day when they were at his office, Karl ushered in a young man. Twenty five or so. Brunette. Lean. A dead ringer (**A/N: no pun intended**) for Josh Hartnett. _Very all-American_, Josef thought, rolling his eyes in irritation. He didn't really relish the idea of her dainty mouth on this fine, male specimen's skin.

"My dear," Josef began, "This is Jackson." He motioned for the both of them to sit on the couch, as he sat in the wing-back chair next to the couch. "Jackson, I'd like you to meet Tane."

Minx held out her hand to shake his, but he surprised her and gently lifted it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. He was obviously entranced by her beauty. _The next freshie will have to be blind, or I'll drain him myself_, Josef thought, barely holding back a growl.

Josef was surprised at her restraint. He could sense her anticipation, and see the fangs that made themselves known rather quickly. But, since the destroyed shirt, she'd realized the power of her own strength, and even though this man outweighed her by probably a hundred pounds, she was painstakingly gentle.

As she scooted closer toward Jackson, she put her head on his shoulder, and Jackson responded by stroking her hair gently. "Don't be nervous," Jackson said in a comforting voice. "I'm a pro at this," he joked.

_Wow, he's trying to comfort __**me**__,_ she smiled warmly. Mustering all her confidence, she pulled his wrist to her mouth. "Thank you," she whispered.

And though, it was clear that Jackson was enjoying himself immensely, Josef kept his eyes carefully averted from Jackson's trousers (just in case), Minx gave off only comfort and friendly affection. There was no passion, not from her end. And when he got right down to it, Josef couldn't blame Jackson for being attracted to Minx. Josef had to respect any man who was smart enough to recognize and appreciate the same qualities in Minx that appealed to Josef.

She took only a few sips, knowing that Josef would desire her to be aware and not to simply revel in the act of feeding. And strangely, she strongly desired his approval, especially at this part of the new life he had given her; she wanted him to be proud of her. He did not have to worry that she'd lose control; he could trust that she would be responsible.

Moments of silence passed after Jackson stumbled drunkenly out of the room with Karl's silent help.

Finally Minx said, "I like this much better."

"Yes, he's much better than a glass," Josef said comically.

"Well there's that. And the heavenly warmth of it. But the very best part... No dirty dishes to wash."

As he laughed, she continued nervously, "So how did I do?"

"You were magnificent. An amazing amount of control for being so young. But then you are your father's daughter," he said winking.

"Okay, that just sounds awful. Can you just do me a favor and never refer to yourself as my father again. Blech."

"Fair enough. The feelings I have for you are not at all paternal. If that makes you feel any better," he said appraising her form, while absentmindedly licking his incisors.

"What would make me feel better is never having to discuss this again, and pretending you never said anything even remotely like it," she responded, wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"Am I allowed to tell you how euphoric it makes me that you're not going to turn into another Mick. One angsty tirade is all I can stand per day," Josef joke, eyes sparkling.

"Are you implying that you'd refuse to listen to me?" Minx asked, in mock outrage.

"No, but I don't relish the idea of finding a new best friend," he replied seriously. "Besides you'd just feed the fire of his ludicrous fancy. Misery loving company and all that," Josef rolled his eyes. (**A/N: I know I'm giving Mick a really hard time, but that's just Josef. He doesn't mince words about anything**.)

_I think he just said he'd leave Mick for me. His heterosexual life mate. The Jay to his Silent Bob _**(A/N: LOL**)_. Wow_, she thought. Deciding the best course of action, she reached over and kissed him thoroughly. "Well, then, you're quite lucky that I'll never put you in that situation. I happen to like my fate, thank you."

**Pure Morning by Placebo (Half the inspiration for this chapter, and so accurate for Josef and Minx's purposes.)**

_A friend in need's a friend indeed  
__But a friend that bleeds is better._

**The Drinking Bone by Tracy Byrd (The other half of the inspiration for the chapter. It makes me chuckle to think that vamps could have drinking problems too. LOL)**

_The Drinking Bone's connected to the Party Bone  
__And the Party Bone's connected to the Staying Out All Night Long  
__She won't think it's funny and I'll wind up all alone  
__And the Lonely Bone's connected to the Drinking Bone_

**This is my last chapter pre-Texas. I'll probably be brainstorming the whole time I'm gone, and come home with many ideas scribbled in my little blue notebook. Til then lovelies, I shall miss you so.**

**And because it went over so well last time:  
"Have you ever considered piracy? You'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts."**


End file.
